The Young and The Magical
by PepsiAngel
Summary: Ron's desperately in love with Hermione, who has become an airheaded seductress overnight. However, she's smitten with Draco Malfoy. Sound like a soap opera to you? Good.
1. It All Begins With A Lake

The Young and the Magical  


****

By _PepsiAngel  
_

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. I made them out of character on purpose, to mock daytime television. The title is based off The Young and The Restless and seemed corny enough.  


****

Author's Note: I thought this ficca was dead but a friend of mine had it saved on her computer, thankfully. I had a lot of fun writing it, and was in hysterics many times. 

****

Dedication: This chapter is for the lovely Nita, because she saved this story from death. 

Hermione Granger, a sixteen year old witch, sat in alone in her silent dorm with only her thoughts for company. The sun was shining brightly and the cerulean sky was currently littered with feathery clouds but Hermione had no desire to be outdoors. Her roommates, the ravishing beauties Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, were out for the day so she was completely alone.

Hermione wasn't always as stunning as she is now, there was a time when she was downright ugly. However, over the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she had transformed into the most gorgeous girl in all of Europe. It was actually quite miraculous how it had happened, she felt that God ha truly blessed her that day. On July 31st she had gone to sleep plain, boring, and bookish Hermione with the hair everyone swore animals had been nesting in. When she woke up on August 1st, voila, she was an almost painfully pretty girl. 

Her hair was not a frizzy mess, it was sleek and fluffy. Her eyes, which seemed to have lightened to a pale brown, had a lovely twinkle. Her mouth was just a delight. Plump, luxurious lips that any man would pay to kiss and sparkling white teeth. She was proud of how she looked of course, what shallow girl wouldn't be, but there was still something missing. To be precise, someone, a very special someone.

Hermione's spine tingled at the very thought of Draco Malfoy. He was the most desired boy in school, all the girls wanted him as their beau, and Hermione was no exception. Her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, despised Draco and until this year she had as well. But everything was different now. Draco no longer seemed cruel and cold hearted but loving and yes, incredibly hot. She hoped he could overlook the fact that she was muggle born and still be able to love her, for she was much more deserving of his affection than Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was evil, plain and simple. Unfortunately, she was the most popular girl and, up until Hermione transformed into a dazzling babe, the most desired. Now that Hermione was the most wanted thing to walk the halls since Gilderoy Lockhart, shouldn't she be with Draco, not Pansy? 

"Hermione," came a panicked voice from her door. There stood one of her girlfriends, Ginny Weasley, the sizzling red headed heartbreaker of Hogwarts. 

"Yes?" asked Hermione in concern.

"It's Pansy! She slipped on an a water spot on the front steps. She went down hard on her head, knocked right out!" Ginny's deceivingly innocent brown eyes were filled with tears. 

__

That was her problem, Hermione thought forlornly. _She feels too much, ya gotta be cold to win the game of love hun! _

"Oh, is that so? How terrible," she told her friend in her best regretful voice, but inside she was doing a quick victory dance. With Pansy in a coma, Hermione could make her move with Draco. PERFECT!

* * *

"I heard she'll be out for weeks, there is some potion that Snape knows how to make to bring coma victims awake." Hermione announced to her friends over breakfast the next day.

"Yes, but it'll take a month or so." Ron related excitedly to his small, captivated audience.

Harry was sitting on Ginny's lap and they were feeding each other toast smeared with marmalade. Hermione couldn't help but long for Draco at such times. Imagining it were he and her who were feeding each other, so deep in love. If she squeezed her eyes closed hard enough, she could almost see Draco sitting contentedly on her legs.

"Well, I feel sorry for Draco, losing Pansy like that," said Ginny. "Even if it is not permanent, I couldn't stand to lose my Harry-poo, not for a second." 

Harry then started nuzzling his face in Ginny's neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She blushed and giggled while swatting his shoulder playfully.

Hermione sighed, a dreamy look in her coffee colored eyes, knowing that soon that would be her and Draco. Ron, however, was looking at Hermione with a pained expression on his face. Though he would never admit it, Ron fancied Hermione, a fact that would be quite obvious to anyone with something more than air in her head.

But he wasn't the only one, Colin Creevy also admired her. In fact he adored her, no, it was more like an obsession. On more than one occasion he had been caught kissing a picture of Hermione before he went to sleep, that he would quickly stash under his pillow if anyone walked in. He chose this moment to go up to them.

"Hermione!" breathed Colin in an awed voice, which was still squeaking even in his fifth year. "Want me to walk you to the common room?"

"I think I can find my way, Colin," replied Hermione shortly. Colin let out a screech, as she never called him by his name, or she hadn't ever since he had snuck into her dormitory. He was obviously wearing down her guard!

"Let's go, " ordered Hermione in disgust. Her, Ron and Harry trooped out of the Great Hall but Ginny stayed with Colin and averted his attention to their Charms homework.

Harry and Ron started to head for Gryffindor Tower but Hermione stopped them. 

"Let's go out on the grounds, I need to get away from that annoying Colin!" she exclaimed in exaspration.

Ron nodded, ready to agree with anything and everything his beloved Hermione said. Harry nodded only because he too knew what a pain Creevy was.

The three friends walked slowly around the stately Hogwarts grounds. The luxurious gardens, massive lake, and splendid forest (though the creatures IN the forest weren't so splendid) were looking just as peachy as always.

Harry and Ron started to mess around, as all boys will do, when they were nearing the lake.

"Stop you two," said Hermione. "Before someone gets knocked into the lake!"

Too late! With a loud **SPLASH**,Hermione fell head first into the shimmering lake. It might look glamorous from above, but underneath it was just a large area of gloomy blue-ish gray and quite ugly.

A body suddenly appeared before her. Through the murky water all she could make out was a male form. The person wrapped their muscular arms around her and pulled her gently to the surface. Hermione gasped for air as soon as her head appeared above water. She began to turn toward the guy, who she figured was Ron or Harry, when she saw her two friends yelling at her from the bank. Strange; who could her savior be? 

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione told him, turning around. "You're my hero!"

She almost screamed when she looked straight into the gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

He laughed good naturedly. "Oh, it was nothing. I just saw you fall in, and thought you needed some help."

Hermione smiled at him happily. He was so modest! And his arms felt so firm and strong…

"Shall we get out of this gross water?" Hermione nodded in response and they made their way back to land. 

"Are you okay, Herm?" called Ron as he and Harry ran towards them. His voice was thick with clear concern.

Hermione barely bobbed her head a bit, she was too lost in Draco's piercing eyes to pay attention to Ron.

"Well, I need a good shower after that," smiled Draco and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Imagining his wonderfully toned body in the shower, she blushed.

"What do you say I take you to Hogsmeade tonight?" he asked.

"But of course," replied Hermione in a husky voice.

Draco winked at her and then sauntered back towards Hogwarts.

Hermione watched him until he was out of site then she turned to Ron and Harry and squealed.

"I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy! PINCH ME!"

"Owe," said Hermione after Harry had pinched her. "You were not to really pinch me, you silly prat."

Harry shrugged, "You said to."

"Why do you want to go out with Draco Malfoy anyway," asked a disgusted Ron.

"Well, Draco really has changed," shrugged Harry again. "And Herm likes him, Ron."

He glared daggers at Harry, "Don't side with Malfoy. She likes his handsome face, not him."

Hermione just said, "Well, I don't care what you think. I like Draco, and you can't ruin my mood. "

She turned and nearly ran back to the castle to get ready for her dream date.  


* * *


	2. The Date

  
The Young and the Magical  


****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please continue leaving your opinions. This story should be complete soon! I made Draco act like Gildy though… oops.

****

Chapter 2: The Date

  
"Which robes shall I wear tonight?" Hermione asked Parvati and Lavender. It was a little later that evening, and she had enlisted the help of her boy crazy roommates in order to get ready for her date.

The two girls studied her choices of robes seriously, as if this was a life altering decision. Which, to them, it most likely was. After a few minutes of studying , the girls came to a decision at the same time.

"Midnight blue," decided Lavender at the same time Parvati announced, "Powder blue."

The two friends glared at each other. "Well, powder blue is more feminine and sweet."

Lavender shook her head forcibly. "Midnight blue is mysterious and mature."

Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought. She hadn't a clue which color she should choose! The three girls sat quietly for a few minutes, their brains working extremely hard. At last, Hermione decided that she'd rather look mysterious and mature.

After she was dressed in the flowing robes of midnight blue, complete with teal sparkles, Hermione allowed Lavender to slime her tresses with the hair potion she had dug out of the depths of her trunk. While Lavender styled her hair, Parvati did her make up. After what seemed like, and truly was, hours they finally thought she was presentable enough to go out with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione happily examined her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was slicked back and seemed to flow down her back infinitely and was held back with a headband that perfectly matched the color of the glitter on her gown. 

Every inch of Hermione's face was covered in makeup, she had every kind of beauty product you could imagine. Eye shadow, mascara, under eye crème, eye shadow base, lipstick, lip liner, blush, cover up, eye liner, lip gloss, lip stick, nail polish, perfume, and body glitter, among others. Her face felt oddly heavy now, but she didn't care as long as her appearance was flawless.

"I love it, "exclaimed Hermione. "I look wonderfully ravishing."

"Oh, yes, Draco will fall deep in love with you in one glance!" gushed Lavender.

Parvati nodded vigorously. "Yes, it's your fate to be together! Nothing can keep you apart."

"I don't know, Herm," came Ginny's voice from the doorway. "Draco is sort of still in his relationship with Pansy, isn't he?"

"Oh, no, of course not. He broke up with her," said Hermione.

Ginny eyed her, not sure if her friend was being serious. "How? She's unconscious…"

"Well, it was consensual. They both agreed if was for the best," she shrugged nonchalantly and began flicking pieces of lint off her outfit that was invisible to anyone who didn't have a microscope handy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hermione, think. How could she agree while she's knocked out?"

"Oh, there's got to be some way," said Lavender airily. "Because it's Herm and Draco's fate to be together."

"Yes, so he must have broken up with Pansy, and if it were not certainly concentrated she wouldn't go out with Draco. She's so much better that that!" Parvati ranted and her dark eyes flashed with passion.

Ginny held back a laugh, "You mean consensual." 

She paused for a moment before adding uncertainly, "I guess you're right. Just promise it's only one date."

"It's only one date," replied Hermione. Ginny, apparently satisfied, left the room.

"Are you serious? If Draco wanted to see you again you'd turn him down?" demanded a horrified Lavender.

"Of course. I have to stay true to my word." However, Hermione couldn't help but feel that if Draco asked her out again, which, mind you, was almost too good to even fantasize about, she would have to say yes. You know, because she wouldn't want him to go crazy with grief or anything.  


"It's already 5:50, you should go," said Parvati. "Can't have Draco wait, it's not what destiny wants."  


"Okay, good bye." Hermione told them. Her roommates wished her luck and very nearly pushed her out the door.

* * *

A half hour later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Three Broomsticks. He looked good enough to eat in his silver robes that went marvelously with his intense eyes.   


"What can I get you," asked Madam Rosmerta, suddenly appearing next to the couple.

"Two butterbeers." Draco glanced at Hermione. "If that is alright."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hermione agreed distractedly. One could so easily be lost in those pools of gray…

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," Rosmerta said cheerfully before hurrying to the next table where a bunch of giggly third year girls sat, watching Hermione with envy.

They made small talk about the weather, quidditch, and Draco's looks, as that was the topic he favored above all else. In fact, he had just started telling her the simply engrossing step-by-step tale of how he does his hair each morning when Rosmerta swept back into view. They were so enthralled in his story that they did not even look up when the woman placed their drinks in front of them.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. They glanced up and she gestured towards the mugs.

"Thank you," Hermione responded briskly but Draco was grinning up at Madam Rosmerta, who was aging quite gracefully and hadn't yet lost her striking figure.

  
  
She winked at him before turning on her pointed heels and walking away, clicking the whole time.

  
Hermione felt quite deflated but turned to him and said in a dignified voice, "Do continue, won't you Draco?"

He didn't answer her question right away, and instead reached for her hand. She immediately noticed the softness of his fingers.

"How did you get your hands so silky smooth?" asked Hermione curiously.  


He chuckled heartedly and said, "Well, that's my little secret, but I _can_ continue telling you about my hair."  
  
She squealed and told him solemnly, "I've been dying to find out how much hair gel you use!"  
  
The conversation went on like this for quite some time, the blue of the sky was turning to deep purples by the time Malfoy tired of talking about his appearance. He stood up abruptly and announced, "I think we ought to be getting back to Hogwarts now."

  
Hermione agreed and followed him out of the pub, staying so close behind him she was practically stepping on his immaculate shoes. Once the door shut behind them, Draco seized her hand once more and they began strolling slowly back to the school.  
  
But they weren't alone on the darkened, ominous road. There was a lone figure creeping through the bushes, careful to stay just far enough away from the pair as to not be noticed. As careful as they were being, the dark shadow tripped over a large, randomly placed stone and made quite a clatter in the process.

Hermione whipped her head around and her eyes landed on the moving shadows. She tightened her grasp on Draco's hand in fear.   


In the face of potential danger, however, Draco Malfoy stood up tall and called out bravely, "Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  


"Show yourself!" He called into the night.   
  
This time he, apparently, sounded imposing enough to scare the stalker out into the light and what they say was enough to make anyone horrified.  


Hermione let out a loud gasp and collapsed into Draco's conveniently outstretched arms, which in all honesty, might be due to her knack from dramatic exaggeration. 

  
Draco was staring at the person in obvious disbelief. "Ray?"  


"Um, no, Ron," answered Ron.  


Well, that just ruined the moment didn't it?  


"Yeah, whatever. The point is what are _you_ doing _here_?"  


Ron stared at Malfoy defiantly before declaring, "I'm here because I'm in love with Hermione."

  



	3. Drown your Sorrows in a Sea of Butterbee...

The Young and the Magical

****

By _PepsiAngel  
_

****

Author's Note: This ficca was giving me trouble, weren't you darling? *pats it* However, with a few compliments from my dear friend Nita and an array of songs from Chicago, I was able to beat the dreaded writer's block. I realize witches and wizards cannot get drunk from butterbeer, but could you all play along. For my sake?

****

Dedication: This is for the fabulous Twixxa, who deserves a much better gift than this but what can I say, I'm cheap. Happy birthday, doll. 

****

Chapter 3: **Drown your Sorrows in a Sea of Butterbeer**

Hermione gaped at Ron in a horrified stupor while he stared back at her, his gaze was one laced with uncertainty and hopefulness.

Draco, fiddling with his white-blonde locks, just looked bored.

A million thoughts ran through Hermione's nearly empty head. She didn't want to break her friend's heart but one look at Draco told her all she needed to know. Even with a dumb, lost look on his face he still made her heart skip a beat.

__

But Ron's good looking too, in an unconventional sort of way, a voice in her head said.

Another voice snorted rudely.

__

Hey, I said unconventional! the first voice shot back defensively.

__

Nah, he's just ugly, the snide voice replied.

"He is not!" Hermione found herself exclaiming aloud.

Ron was visibly taken aback and his ears were quickly turning a shade of red that wasn't at all becoming on him. 

He managed to stutter out, "No, I am! Honest."

Hermione looked confused momentarily before saying offhandedly, "Oh, that's not what I meant. The voices in my head were fighting again."

Draco and Ron exchanged a look that clearly questioned whether the girl they were both smitten with was entirely right in the head.

Draco began talking to her in a quit, trying-to-be-calm voice and backed away slowly. "Okay, Hermi, I'm going to leave now. I'll let you think about what Ron said tonight. Though, really, I think you're choice is obvious."

Ron elected to ignore the blatant insult and annoyingly smug smirk on his enemy's flawless mug and instead addressed a much more pressing issue.

"Hermi? What kind of nickname is that?" He chuckled to himself.

Draco gave the redhead a withering glare and informed him coldly, "I assure you she finds it very charming."

"Do you," Ron asked incredulously.  


Hermione nodded apologetically. "It's oddly appealing."

He appeared disgusted at this news but Draco smiled confidently and sauntered away after throwing a wink at the now thoroughly confused Hermione.

"Well, I guess it's up to you to decide now. Personally, I recommend myself, but it's your decision."

He waited for her to laugh and Hermione forced a smiled, which seemed to satisfy him. There was an awkward pause. "So, I'll let you get back to Hogwarts, you've probably got a lot on your mind."

Hermione waved distractedly as Ron headed for the school. He expected her to come along, she knew, but the brunette had other plans and turned back towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Madam Rosmerta smiled politely. But, clearly remembering her from mere minutes ago, her eyes held plenty of curiosity as she asked, "What can I get you?"

"Give me the strongest thing you've got," ordered Hermione.

The older woman just laughed. "Darlin', do you really think I'm going to give liquor to an underaged witch?"

"Fine, I didn't want to resort to this but it looks as if I'll have to," sighed Hermione resentfully. Rosmerta watched skeptically as she pulled something from inside her bra.

"Ew, now way am I touching that!" Madam Rosmerta interrupted in revulsion.

Hermione silenced her with an icy scowl. "What if I told you it was a lovely sickle?"

She tried to push the money into the bartender's hand but was fruitless in her efforts. "For a sickle? Yeah, right."

"Butterbeer, then," grumbled a disappointed Hermione. It would take several of these things to successfully make her decision an easy one but as long as it helped, she had no complaints.  


* * *

Parvati Patil was supposed to have a date tonight (she wasn't one of those losers who sat around on Saturday nights, unlike the author of this story) but her boyfriend had cancelled on her at the last minute.

Oh well, he'd pay for his inconvenient illness, you can be sure of that.

For, Parvati Patil was a bit. . .malicious and was well known for getting even with anyone who wronged her. Just ask the first- and last- girl who dared to wear the same outfit as her. Oh, how that little twit was regretting it now.

But that's another story, for another time. Right now there was only one person who posed a threat to Parvati: Hermione Granger. She had always been the prettiest girl at Hogwarts until her plain roommate underwent her amazing transformation into a goddess-like beauty.

As soon as she entered the Three Broomsticks she spotted her new nemesis, or rather she noticed all the empty bottle piling up around her enemy.

"Hello, Hermione," she greeted her silkily as she glided over to the table.

Hermione giggled loudly as Parvati slid into the chair across from her. "Hiya! What are you doin' here?"

Her words were severely slurred and she let out a loud belch. The raven haired girl smiled broadly as her guess was confirmed. 

Hermione was drunk.

****

A/N 2: This is shorter than I wanted it to be, I swear. Cordelia is a dreadfully evil muse though. More will come soon, to make up for this chapter's length.

****


	4. A Decision is Made

****

The Young and The Magical  


By _PepsiAngel  
_

****

Disclaimer: The last thing I want to do when I write a fic is offend a reader. Unfortunately, a character or two wanted to be flamboyantly gay... so there are a few stereotypes. Please forgive me, as I am not at all homophobic. **  
**

Dedication: To Norah, known as Black Tangled Heart on here. Happy birthday! Also, if you don't mind sharing, I would like to give this chapter to Milla. For she is a sweetheart and I did not write her anything for her birthday last week.

****

Chapter 4: A Decision is Made   


"Hermione, doll, whatever is wrong with you?" asked Parvati, her voice dripping with fake concern.

Hermione let out another giggle, "Nothing!"

Parvati almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself at the last second. Instead, she rested her slender fingers on her roommate's arm and pressed her blood red nails into her skin. "But you are slurring your words, and you keep… laughing."

Her nemesis just shook her head and went back to chugging down yet another drink. Parvati added pressure to her hold on Hermione's arm. She gestured at the empty bottles and replied in a low, threatening voice, "Listen here, I _know _you're drunk, you insufferable simpleton! How one is capable of becoming intoxicated on butterbeer is beyond my comprehension, but as you have managed it I plan to use the situation to my advantage."

All her intimidating words were lost on the other girl, who simply nodded absentmindedly before wiping her mouth with her hand. "Hey, get off me!"

"With pleasure," she snapped frostily as she removed her grip.

"Why ya gotta get in my face like that, Parv?" 

Her hands tightened into fists as she tried to fight the incredible urge she had to hit the drunken fool in her face. Honestly, she almost preferred the insipid Hermione to this new one. At least the old one did not call her Parv.

****

"Would you please not say anything else? Just leave the talking to me, sweetheart."

Hermione giggled for what must have been the hundredth time that night and opened her mouth as if to speak. However, Parvati fixed her with a glare so cold that she immediately snapped it shut again.

She beckoned her fellow Gryffindor forward and murmured in a painfully sweet voice, "Now, I want you to listen to everything I say. I'm your friend, right?"

"Of course you are."

She looked pleased, "I only want what is best for you, naturally, and with the state you're in I feel _you _no longer know what that is."

"But you do, right?"

She beamed, "That's correct. You're learning quickly."

Hermione smiled back, only perfectly happy to put her decision into Parvati's hands. "Well, tell me, Ron or what'shisname?"

Parvati sighed deeply but her grin never faltered. Oh, it was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not think of Hermione at all for the rest of the night. He was busy with the usual male bonding ritual he enjoyed with Crabbe and Goyle on most Saturday nights. It was like any other guy's night, really. There were manicures, pedicures, fluffy stuffed rabbits, and much dancing to Cher.

Like I said, they were the same as any other male friends hanging out. They just happened to enjoy pampering themselves, thank you very much.

"What do you two think of Hermione?" asked Draco when he finally remembered to think about his date.

"Well, she's hot," Goyle commented thoughtfully.

"Yes, she is, but what else do you think of her?" Malfoy replied as he smoothed down a single hair that kept popping out of place.

Crabbe sniggered, "She's a _girl_!"

The other two stared at him. "Yes, we know Crabbe, but thanks so much for reinforcing that fact," snapped Draco. "I would appreciate, however, if you do not speak again unless you are prepared to utter something of significance.

Crabbe looked a bit taken aback by the utter intelligence of that statement but he managed to find his voice. "Uh, I just meant that well... you said a girl was hot, dude."

Draco and Goyle backed away from him simultaneously.   


A blush rose to his cheeks, "You mean you two aren't gay?"

They both shook their heads forcefully as if they were being accused of a heinous crime.

"Really? Well, I can believe Draco... but Crabbe you aren't?"

It was Crabbe's turn to look flustered. "I'm totally straight," he exclaimed with a flamboyant flip of his hand.

Draco raised a single eyebrow and his friend turned a deeper red. 

"Just because I wear a pink silk robe does not mean I'm gay!"

He and Goyle both dissolved into giggles. 

"PILLOW FIGHT!" squealed Crabbe happily as Draco quickly slipped out of the room in disgust. And, well, I believe that takes care of any questions the reader's may have had about Crabbe's sexuality. 

The man is clearly straight.

* * *

Ron Weasley, on the other hand, was experiencing a much less eventful night in the Gryffindor common room. He and Harry were playing a competitive game of chess and snacking on Chocolate Frogs.

"Harry," Ron began, interrupting his friend's concentration. "Do you reckon Hermione will choose Draco?"

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, seeming to pick out his words carefully. "Well, there's a good chance she might. Girl's always seem to fall for his type. "

After seeing the crestfallen look on Ron's face he added quickly, "Don't worry, mate, Hermione isn't like other girls."

He still did not appear convinced. "She wasn't before," he said bitterly. "But now she's as giggly as the rest of them." Harry couldn't argue with that. She definitely was not who she used to be, and it wasn't just the straight hair.

"I guess I really don't know what she will do anymore," he admitted. 

"That's the problem." agreed Ron. "I'm not sure I am in love with who she is now."

Harry looked down as Ron's knight brutally captured his own king, and when his eyes met Ron's again there was something funny there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about Harry tonight.   
  
Something _very_ different.

* * *

By the time Parvati had finished helping Hermione with her difficult decision, hours had past. They had come to a consensus though, and that was all that mattered now.

As they walked back to the school, Hermione being helped along gingerly by Parvati, she turned to the other witch and said, "Thank you for helping me tonight."

"Oh, it was nothing at all. I knew you would not have made the right choice without a bit of pushing from me, I was only too happy to give that extra shove." Her smile made you wonder if she was silently adding something pessimistic like '_over the cliff_ '.

They made small chitchat for the rest of the walk and Parvati let her mind wonder to more important things, like reclaiming her throne as Hogwarts Most Wanted. It was only hours, now, before Hermione came crashing down from her pedestal. Pity, really, she didn't even have the chance to get comfortable up there.

"Good night, doll. You should get some sleep, you're going to have quite the hangover in the morning." Parvati told her, fighting back a smirk.

"Aren't you coming up?" Hermione asked, barely managing to keep her eyes open.

Parvati just shook her head and nudged the girl through the portrait hole. As soon as it closed, the girl bursts into peals of wicked cackles.

"Oh, Hermione, if only you knew what you are in for," she muttered before swaggering away to choruses of sleepy groans from the nearby portraits.

"If only..."


	5. Draco or Ron? and other life changing de...

The Young and the Magical  


****

By _PepsiAngel  
_

****

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! I borrowed shmoopy scenario from Seinfeld. But I'm slowly paying them back; never fear. Thanks to my reviewers (all six or so of you) for their feedback. Oh, and one last thing: BOOK FIVE! *squealbouncegiggle*

****

Chapter 5: **Draco or Ron? and other life changing decisions **

"Aurgh," groaned Hermione, holding a hand gingerly to her forehead, where there was a throbbing pain. She quickly glanced at the watch that sat on her bedside table. 11:30 the small, grainy letters read.

She let out another moan as she rolled out of bed and yanked on her outfit from yesterday that was still laying on the floor, where she had discarded it in her rush to get to sleep last night. Quickly, she pulled a comb through her sleek hair and popped in a mint before leaving her dorm. 

The idea of looking good was pushed from her mind, no longing seeming as crucial as it had just the day before. She was trying to recall what had happened last night, but the pounding in her head was making it difficult.

Had she said anything offensive? Or, perhaps, she had made a spectacle of herself and brought embarrassment to the Granger name? She hurried to find Parvati, who she could scarcely remember being with Saturday evening.

"Parvati!" she called out as she spotted the malicious Gryffindor.

The girl waved her over gracefully, and you could almost see the bad intent sparkling in the darkness of her eyes.

"You missed breakfast, did you know?" asked Parvati.

Hermione winced and mumbled something about not being hungry.

She nodded meaningfully. "Oh, you poor dear. Your head must be killing you!"

"I can't seem to remember what happened last night. It must have been all that butterbeer."

Parvati smirked. "Yes, well, butterbeer will do that to you. Some parents even want to ban the sale of it to minors. 

Can you imagine? Just because it has the word 'beer' in it, they automatically assume we can't handle it. Of course . . .some of us can't."

Hermione smiled and nodded, not quite certain what she was agreeing with. Couldn't her friend tell she _really _didn't feel like discussing the fine art of handling liquor?

"Anyway," she interrupted pointedly. "Do tell me, did I come to a decision? I can't quite recall."

A genuine smile spread over her face at the mention of The Decision, capitalized because they both found it worthy. "Remember we both agreed this was best, so don't try and change your mind now." 

Her eyes narrowed, "Why would I want to?"

She glanced around the room and, after verifying that nobody was close enough to hear, whispered her response. Hermione's eyes slowly widened until they were the size of small tennis balls.

"And I agreed to this? Are you sure?" asked Hermione, her tennis ball sized eyes darting around shiftily.

"Oh, Hermione, you can't see the beauty of that relationship. You sad, sad girl."

She shook her head, "But I'm not sure I likehim that way . . ."

"Of course you don't like him, you _love _him," replied Parvati. "I even conducted a list of why you two are perfect for each other."

"Did you? Let's see it then." 

Parvati flipped her raven hair over her shoulder before continuing. "I didn't literally write out a list," she said impatiently. "It's all in here." She tapped her head with a long, slender finger. The sun was positioned in a way that caused a stream of light to beam down through the large, single paned window. It hit her crimson fingernails, her nails were always red, and sparkled. 

"Here?" inquired Hermione, glancing around the other girl to find 'here'.

Wincing, she managed to say, "Here, as in my head, hence the whole pointing thing."

"Oh, right. So, do I get to hear why I love him?"

*

"Ron, will you please stop pacing?" hissed Ginny, from her perch on Harry's lap. She tossed her scarlet tresses away from her neck, hitting Harry in the face in the process.   


She began rubbing his face and cooing, "Oh, did I hurt you shmoopy? I'm sorry!"

He nuzzled his face into her neck lovingly. "Of course you didn't hurt me shmoopy."

"You're shmoopy," giggled the redhead as she kissed him. 

Ron continued to pace, much to his sister's chagrin. 

"At least he isn't telling us to stop kissing, shmoopy, leave him alone," murmured Harry.

She rolled her eyes in false exasperation, "Y-"

"I know, I know, I'm shmoopy," Harry interrupted sheepishly.

His girlfriend let out another giggle, "Then who am I?"

Ron finally seemed to notice their incessant mushiness, which was quite the feat. His mind was completely preoccupied; knowing this was the day Hermione would tell him and Draco whom she wanted to be with. "Enough with the shmoopys! You're Ginny, you're Harry. Can't you two stop acting weird for one day?"

Ginny looked utterly unimpressed and Harry winked at her. "If this is weird I don't want to be normal, baby."  


"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed and threw her head back in an exaggerated laugh. 

__

She is always so dramatic, Harry thought, a bit annoyed. He felt terrible immediately, and continued to cuddle her.

"Lighten up, Ron," added Harry. "She won't choose Malfoy over you, you know."

Ginny studied her brother and voiced her disagreement. "Well, actually, Draco's major eye candy- not to mention a total doll. I don't think Ron really stacks up in comparison."

His face paled considerably at this comment. Harry once again fought not to groan aloud at her antics.

She chuckled softly, "I'm only kidding."

Immediately, he relaxed a little. His face was still chalk white but he had finally stopped walking back and forth.

"That's much better," announced Ginny before leaning over and kissing Harry once more.

Ron sighed, "Here we go again."

*  


Draco, on the other hand, was almost unnaturally calm; as if he had no idea that at the very second he was nonchalantly discussing the fine art of doing his hair (it was a favorite topic of his) with an eager Crabbe and Goyle Ron was nearing a nervous breakdown.

When he finally got around to mentioning the situation, it was extremely casually. "By the way, boys, do you think Hermione is nearly finished? I'd have thought it would have only taken her half this time."  


The dude was cool, man.

"Who cares?" whined Goyle, filing his nails. 

Crabbe nodded seriously, "Draco, you can totally have any girl you want!"

Malfoy flashed a grin at his friends, "Oh, do you guys really think so?"

"We do! Don't worry you're pretty little head about her," replied Goyle soothingly.   


He sighed happily, "You two always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Group hug!" declared Crabbe and the three Slytherins threw their arms around each other.

*

It was only a little while later when an incredibly nervous Hermione sent Ginny to get Ron and borrowed Hedwig from Harry. She scribbled down a quick note, her normally tidy handwriting now more like chicken scratch, and sent the owl off to find her second bachelor.

  


__

I hope I'm making the right decision, she thought, silently looking for some kind of sign. Her search for this indication led her to look up at the sky outside the owlery and caught a glimpse of a rainbow. She was certain this was what she had been looking for. It had not rained for days yet there was a rainbow?  


Oh, this was definite signage.

It looked like it was just outside the open window; if she just leaned out far enough she could grab the rainbow, it seemed. She could put it in a jar, leave it beside her bed, befriend it, talk to it . . . it would be beautiful.

So, Hermione stretched her arm out and reached. She sat on the edge of the sill and reached so hard she began to wobble. She tried to reach out and grab the side of the building but it was too late.

As she hurtled towards the ground, she closed her eyes and began repeating a Latvian chant under her breath. It helped her in stressful situations, almost like a security blanket of sorts.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut but instead of hitting the ground below she landed in someone's arms. This someone, who Hermione immediately established as male, was very conveniently strolling under that window trying to clear his head at the exact moment she was falling.  


(Strategic placement, baby.)

He set her on the ground and she blushed, suddenly feeling more than a little embarrassed. As she looked up, prepared to thank him, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"What're you doing over here?" she asked curiously.

He hooked his fingers in the buttons on his robes in an 'aw shucks' kind of way and hung his head bashfully. "I was just taking a walk. I've had a lot on my mind these last couple of days."

She nodded sympathetically, causing a chunk of glossy brown hair to fall onto her face. He gently pushed it away.  


When she looked up at him, her eyes were filling with tears, despite the small smile on her face. She saw that he also had a tiny grin forming on his lips. "Don't cry, Hermione," he whispered and kissed her gently.  


"I think Parvati was right," she said softly. "I do love you."

He rested his hand on her face. "I've been wanting to hear you say those words for awhile now. I love you too, but-"  


She looked sadly hopeful. "There are so many buts involved. Let's not question anything, darling, and just go with what our hearts are saying. Okay?"

"Should we go tell everyone else?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her back to Hogwarts.

*

Everyone was assembled in front of the steps leading into the school. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were clearly nervous, while Draco looked indifferent and Ginny appeared anxious. Parvati, who was standing off to the side, was the only one who noticed the secretive glances Hermione was shooting at a certain someone.

"As you know," Hermione began shakily. "This has been an enormously difficult decision for me to make."

Parvati sneered and everyone else nodded.

"But I do feel I have come to the right decision, one that will make everyone happy."

Ron exchanged uneasy looks with Ginny and Harry. Draco continued to look confidant and calm.

"I realize it might take a bit of getting used to, but he and I are connected on so many different levels. I can honestly say I love him with every molecule of my being, and I know he feels the same."

Both Draco and Parvati's smirks just kept getting bigger and more arrogant by the minute.

She turned to Draco, her face like stone. "Draco, it's been wonderful getting to know you better. You are handsome and I'm sure you have a good heart but I'm afraid we simply aren't meant to be."

He looked quite surprised but not at all upset. Ron looked like he was going to fall over from shock.

Moving forward, she took Ron's hands in her own, her face betraying her and expressing how uneasy she felt. She forced a smile, though she thought she might throw up. He looked even worse than she did.

"Ron, you are one of my best friends," she began. "And I care about you but only in the way one cares about a friend."

She turned and faced the others, "You see, it is Harry that I love! I've known for so long, but it was only with a little help from Parvati that I finally acknowledged how I feel."

Draco was the first to regain his ability to speak, "Well, why didn't I guess? You and Potter are a perfect match! I don't know what I saw in you in the first place."

"Draco, I'm sorry," began Hermione.

He waves his hand at her, "Don't be. I meant I have no idea what in the world I see in you because you are a girl. I don't know why I bothered to try and deny how I feel."

Suddenly, he leapt back towards the school, shouting out gleefully, "I'm gay! I'm gay and I want the _world_ to know!" Occasionally, he would jump into the air and do a fancy move usually reserved for ballet recitals. Not that Draco knew anything about ballet; he was much too macho for that.

Ha.

Harry moved forward and snaked his arm around Hermione's petite waste. "You understand, don't you, Ron?"

"Oh, I understand alright. I understand you knew how I felt about Hermione and went behind my back," he hissed.

"Why ever are you upset," she inquired in confusion. This question caused Ron's eyes to cloud over with anger.

"You two are so bloody clueless!" he announced. Before he could sprint away, they spotted a single tear sliding down his cheek. Normal people would feel quite awful about this but Harry and Hermione were heartless.   
  
Which, undoubtedly, you already knew. This is canon stuff, I tell you.  


An outraged sob broke through the awkward silence. Suddenly, Hermione remembered . . . Ginny!

"How could-" her voice broke as she sobbed. "You?"

Harry placed his hand gently on her arm, "Listen, I'm sorry."

This was too much for her to take. The sizzling redheaded heartbreaker of Hogwarts, with her puffy eyes and cherry nose, didn't look like she would be breakin' a heart any time soon.

"How dare you Harry Potter?! I thought you and I had something special. It turns out I was just your flavor of the week. You sick, sick bastard," she cried.

He and Hermione began backing away slowly, "When you fall in love, you fall in love, shmoopy. I can't control it."

There was no talking to her, however. Her eyes were blazing a disturbing shade of olive. "Shmoopy? Don't you ever call me that again! And you, Hermione!"

As she started advancing on her, the answer seemed obvious. "Run?" asked Hermione.

"Run," agreed Harry.

So, they took off, being chased all the while by Ginny, who was crazy with grief. They kept going and didn't look back once (which would explain why they didn't realize the psycho stopped chasing them at the end of Hogwarts' property.). The two lovers never stopped running.

They were like, runaways!

They did end up settling down, months later, only because it isn't possible to run forever. If they could, they would have. They loved the feel of the wind in their hair, their legs burning, their lungs begging for air . . .  


Oh, right, they weren't literally running. 

They ended up in Azerbaijan, or as Hermione liked to call it 'our little piece of paradise.' Whatever. They were hitched by a hobbled old man they found sitting around at the bazaar. They grew old together in a crumbling hut and raised their twelve and half (please, don't ask) children as muggles.

THE END.  


****

Disclaimer: Oh, God that was a crap ending, and I don't mean the H/H. You all deserve better but I had a deadline. This is for the always darling Nita in hopes she'll forgive me for the twist. Love you dearie!


End file.
